You Were There When I Needed You
by Absolute-Darkness
Summary: When Mathilda needed him, Miguel was always there. Now that Pierce Hedgehog is gone, she'll need him more than ever. One-shot MiguelxMathilda (takes place after G-revolution where Miguel and Mathilda were on team Barthez Battalion)


**You Were There When I Needed You**

Hi! I came up with this idea of a one-shot fanfic when I realized that there aren't any

Miguel/Mathilda fanfics on ...but I'm not really sure...there could be one

but I just haven't seen it. Miguel and Mathilda are from Beyblade G-Revolution on a

team called the Barthez Battalions. Anyways, I'm a huge fan of Miguel/Mathilda so I

decided to do this one-shot fanfic...I hope you like it! And remember to review and tell

me what you think!

**WARNING: This fanfic may contain little spoilers...but if you do decide to continue**

**reading this fanfic then you might want to know that the spoilers in this fanfic a**

**aren't the type that will ruin the whole of Beyblade G-revolution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in this fanfic except my OCs**

**(Matt and Zeena).**

Mathilda, Miguel, Claude and Aaron are in their G-revolution clothes.

_Italics _(thinking)

"---" (talking)

* * *

* * *

"Pierce Hedgehog! Attack!!" the voice of a pink haired girl commanded her blade to

attack.

"Mathilda, ," Miguel gave her advice as he watched from the

sidelines of the abbey. After all, they were teamates and it was about time to make up for

the advice that hadn't been given since the team started...but now without Barthez

bossing them around they could do whatever they want.

"Got it!" Mathilda smirked.

"Attack! Alforg!" Mathilda's opponent, a boy with spicky black hair hollered as his voice

echoed in the alleys.

The two beyblades crashed which sent both flying backwards but both beyblades

recovered quickly.

"Poison Needle!" Mathilda cried.

"You won't get me that easily," Matt smirked.

"Alforg! Hawk's breath!" Matt's beyblade dodged all of Mathilda's attacks and launched

an attack of his own.

A certain beyblade flew out of the dish and cracked into a million pieces.

Mathilda watched with wide-eyes as her beyblade was destroyed and worst of all Pierce

Hedgehog was gone for good. It's bit chip was broken in to tiny pieces.

Matt's beyblade returned to its owner and the teen beyblader walked over to Mathilda but

someone stopped him.

"I can't allow you to go near her...Miguel is comforting her right now and I will **not** let

you do anymore damage," Claude had stopped Matt from getting near Mathilda.

"Let me pass...I do not intend to harm her," Matt argued.

"No," was Claude and Aaron's firm answer.

* * *

"Mathilda...talk to me," came Miguel's comforting voice.

But all the petit girl did was continuing crying. Tears filled her eyes and soon overflowed

and began rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe that Pierce Hedgehog is gone," Mathilda answered. _This can't be _

_happening...not Pierce Hedgehog...he's one of the most important things in my life...and _

_someone else...and both of them I love to dearly...and I can't believe that Pierce _

_Hedgehog is gone now..._

"It'll be okay...Pierce Hedgehog will always be with you in spirit though he won't be in 

your blade anymore," Miguel knew how precious Pierce Hedgehog was to her.

**Flashback**

Mathilda stood on the bridge, thinking then she heard footsteps.

"Oh, hey Miguel," Mathilda greeted her leader.

"Is something wrong?" Miguel asked.

"Its just that...I don't think that what Barthez is doing is the right thing to do...I'm

scared...scared that I might loose Pierce Hedgehog," Mathilda answered. "Anyways, I'm

fine...let's go...our next match is going to start soon."

Miguel nodded.

(A/N: This was a part from G-revolution...so if you haven't seen G-revolution yet...I

again advise you not to read this fanfic because it contains some spoilers...but if you

don't care about the spoilers for G-revolution then I welcome you to read it and I hope

you'll enjoy the rest of the fanfic!)

**End of Flashback**

"Pierce Hedgehog was more than my partner...he was one of my best friends..." 

Mathilda's voice trailed off.

"I understand," Miguel whispered and huged the pink-headed girl.

Mathilda continued crying with her face buried in his chest.

"Come on let's go home," Miguel help Mathilda up and picked up the pieces of her 

beyblade...well, most of them anyways.

Mathilda looked back and tried to glare at Matt but she was too sad and her eyes

continued to fill up with tears making her vision blury.

* * *

"Here," Claude handed Mathilda a cup of tea.

"Come on Mathilda cheer up...you can't continue living life this way," Aaron tried to

cheer up his teammate but it wasn't working.

"I'm going to my room..." Mathilda said in a tiny voice.

"Mathilda, wait!" Miguel called after her but it was not use.

* * *

(A/N: Just to let you know...Mathilda and Miguel live in the same appartment and

Claude and Aaron live in another apartment.)

"Mathilda, you have to come out to eat your supper," Miguel knocked on the door.

But there was no answer.

"Come on...You have to come out sometime...Please Mathilda...You're just going to

make yourself sick," Miguel tried to change her mind.

Still no answer came from inside Mathilda's room. Miguel tried to open her door but

Mathilda had locked it.

Miguel sighed and left her plate of food at the door.

"Your food is at the door...Please come out and eat it...I'll leave you alone now," Miguel

backed away from the door.

* * *

Inside the room...

Mathilda had heard Miguel loud and clear but she was too sad to care about anything

right now...though she really wanted to talk to Miguel...he always made her feel better

and cheered her up when she was feeling down or worried.

"Pierce Hedgehog...why did you leave me?...Where are you right now?" Mathilda

whispered to herself.

She was curled up in her bed in the darkness...the only light was the glow of the moon

which shone on her face.

A tear rolled down her face.

* * *

It had been three days now since Mathilda had lost Pierce Hedgehog and during those

three days no one had seen her because she remained locked up in her room. She had

eaten half her dinner last night and one bite the night before but on the the night which

the tragic event had happened she had eaten nothing at all and remained locked up in her

room.

Miguel punched in numbers on the phone and it started ringing when he finished.

It continued ringing until someone answered it.

"Hello. Hiwatari Residence" a female voice spoke.

"Hi, may I speak to Zeena please?" Miguel said politely.

"This is her speaking," Zeena was probably trying to sound polite.

"Hi Zee! This is Miguel," Miguel's voice perked up.

"Oh hey! So whats up?" Zeena returned to her normal , cold, stubborn, sarcastic and playful

sometimes. (A/N: Zeena has a split personality. She can be cold then the next minute she

can be playful.)

"It's Mathilda..." Miguel's voice trailed off weakly.

"What did you do to my best friend?!?!" Zeena shouted at her other best friend.

"Three days ago we were practicing blading in the alley...and this boy came up to us and

demanded a match...so Mathilda took him on and...and..." his voice saddened by the

minute.

"AND WHAT?!?!" Zeena shouted into the phone.

"And...she lost her Pierce Hedgehog..." Miguel bit his lips.

"Is she okay?" Zeena's voice sounded concerned for once...very unlike her care-free self.

"She locked herself up in her room...she only started to eat more last night..." Miguel's

voice became serious.

"And she's still locked up?" Zeena's voice too became serious.

"Yea..." Miguel's deep voice came from the other end.

"I'll be right over...I'll see you in a few..." with that she hung up the phone.

"Yea..."

* * *

Zeena didn't live too far away in a huge house...it was as big as a mansion so it didn't

take her long to get there...even by roller blades.

As Zeena zoomed down the sidewalk in her roller blades her long black hair which was

highlighted blood red trailed behind her. Her black tank top with a heart with wings in the

middle and fire at the bottom went up to just where her ribs ended. Her baggy navy blue

pants rippled like waves as she hurried to her friends' appartment. And even though it

was warm outside she still wore gloves which are fingertip-less and go up to the elbows and were black.

(A/N: I though it would be important to tell you what Zeena

looks like since she is a pretty critical character in this fanfic...you'll see why later on)

She finally got to the door to the appartment and rang the doorbell and as she waited for

the door to open she changed into her metal boots.

Zeena heard the door open and looked up to see Miguel.

"She's still in her room, huh?" it was more of a statement rather that a question. She

could tell Mathilda was still in her room because of the seriousness in Miguel's eyes.

Miguel nodded silently and opened the door wider for Zeena to enter.

"I'll try talking to her for you," she had those cold, determined grey eyes.

"She's still upstairs," Miguel said.

"I know that! Weren't you listening to me when I asked earlier?" Zeena snapped.

* * *

Zeena went up the stairs and knocked on Mathilda's door.

"Matty, you in there?" Zeena's asked.

Zeena had hade up Mathilda's nickname for her when they first met though Zeena was

the only one her Matty.

Inside Mathilda's room, Mathilda suddenly perked up. She got up and unlocked the door

to let her in...right now Zeena was the only one she felt comfortable talking too...Zeena

understood her more than Miguel...or so she thinks.

"Miguel told u, huh?" Mathilda had puffy, red eyes...probably from crying.

Zeena nodded as she entered and closed the door behind her. She sat on Mathilda's bed

beside her best friend.

"He cares a lot about you, you know..." Zeena didn't want to tell her directly to forget

about what happened and continue living her normal life...so she decided to slowly work

up to the topic.

"He wouldn't understand. He'd probably just tell me to continue living like nothing

happened," was Mathilda's answer. Her best friend's answer surprised Zeena.

"He understands you more than you think. He knew that I could probably talk to you and

help you out so he called me and asked me to come over," Zeena said.

Mathilda looked down at the floor.

"So how are you feeling?" Zeena changed the topic sensing that Mathilda didn't want to

talk about that.

"I'm okay I guess...but I still can't believe that Pierce Hedgehog is really gone..."

Zeena was happy inside that Mathilda lead right to the topic meaning that she was open

to talk about it.

"Well, sometimes it's better to just accept the truth...what has happened has happened

and there's nothing we can do about it but accept what has happened," Zeena said

seriously.

Mathilda continued staring at the floor.

"Matty, its not good to lock yourself inside your room...and besides, when do you plan

on coming out? You have to face the truth sometime..." she tried to sound caring.

"I know but..."

"Come one, the others are very worried about you...especially Miguel,"

At the mention of Miguel's name, Mathilda looked up and hesitated.

"Fine...I'll go downstairs," she said with a tiny smile.

Zeena smirked.

* * *

"Does it take that long to talk someone into coming out of their room?" Miguel walked

back and forth in the living room impatiently.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs...two of them.

_I guess Zee managed to get Mathilda away from her room._ Miguel thought to himself.

"Hey Miguel," Zeena greeted him.

Mathilda stood behind Zeena looking shyly at Miguel almost as if he was a stranger but

Zeena pulled her beside her.

"So you've finally decided to come out of your room. How are you feeling?" Miguel

asked in his deep voice.

"I'm fine I guess...Zee made me realize that it wasn't going to be any use deny the fact

because I'd eventually have to face fact anyways," Mathilda nodded.

"I see...so I guess I should thank Zee?" Miguel asked not noticing that Zeena was

sneaking away to let them talk privately.

"Uh-huh...where is she anyways? She was beside me just a second ago..." Mathilda

looked around the room.

Just then, they heard the kitchen's swing doors shut and that's when they knew that she

was in the kitchen.

"Shhh..." Miguel told Mathilda to be quiet as he gestured her to follow him.

Mathilda nodded and followed obediently.

* * *

In the kitchen, Zeena was thinking.

Well, looks like I got Matty out of her room and I scored a bonus...I actually got them 

_talking to each other...alone...and not about beyblading and their team or their stupid _

_ex-coach. I wonder what will happen when they find out that I'd left. _Zeena sighed.

"Boo," someone said in her ear while a female giggled.

She turned around and punched whoever it was in the face...and might I add that she

punches really hard too.

Then she noticed who it was...she saw Miguel rubbing his cheek where she'd punched

him and Mathilda right beside him inspecting the injury.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Miguel...its kinda of a natural reaction...and anyways, what

that hell were you doing? TRYING TO SCARE THE LIFE OUT OF ME?!?!" Zeena

shouted obviously both mad and sorry.

"Are you okay Miguel?" Mathilda asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he answered.

"Just to make it up for punching you in the face...I'll get some medicine that my

grandmother made...she says that it'll help you recover from a bruise faster...though I

doubt it works...she said that father and mother always used to use it," at the mentioning

of her parents Zeena's face turned kind of sad. They had died in a car crash when she was

2 years old and now she lived with her step-brother, Kai and older brother, Ozuma and

their grandparents. (A/N: Okay, I know that Ozuma and Kai have no blood relationships

what so ever in the actually show and manga...but its just for this fanfic. Just in case you

were wondering...Kai's father married his mother first...then she died and his father

remarried Ozuma's and Zeena's mother then they both died. And also...the grandparents

they live with are Zeena's mother's parents...Kai would never live with his grandfather

so Zeena offered him a place to live. Afterall...her grandparents would be his step-

grandparents.)

"Uh- thanks...I guess it figures why you're so good at everything you do...I mean, your

older brother Ozuma is the leader of the Saint Sheilds...Kai is a world champion and

your grandmother knows how to make medicine..." Miguel smiled.

"Actually I'm horrible at biking...Ozuma and Kai tried to teach me but I have no natural 

talents in bike-riding," Zeena laughed at Miguel's comment...no one was perfect and

Miguel and Mathilda just happened to have only seen the things that she **is** good at.

"Figures why we haven't ever seen you on a bike," Mathilda grinned.

"I'm staying a million lightyears away from a bike," Zeena rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I

got to go now...Kai and the others will be expecting me back for lunch."

Zeena put her rollerblades on and zoomed out the door...right to the elevator.

* * *

"Miguel!! The food's ready!!" Mathilda hollered from the kitchen.

Usually Claude and Aaron ate supper with them but today those two said they had

something else to do and couldn't eat with them...so it was just him and Mathilda.

"Okay," Miguel shouted back as he turned off the T.V.

When he entered the kitchen he found Mathilda sitting there quietly waiting for him.

"It smells good...now the only question is, is it as good as it smells?" Miguel took his

seat at the table.

In front on him, sitting on the table was his supper which consisted of Miso Soup,

Japanese noodles and some vegetables.

He began digging into his food while Mathilda waited for a comment...she rarely

cooked. Usually they would just order take-out.

"Its good...I never knew you were this good at cooking," he smiled.

Mathilda blushed and muttered a thanks as she ate her food.

* * *

"Good night," Miguel got up from the couch and went to his room.

"Nighty night," Mahtilda followed his lead. She turned off the TV and headed to her

room.

Mathilda brushed her teeth, washed her face, combed her hair then snuggled up in bed.

"_Pierce Hedgehog! Attack!!" the voice of a pink haired girl commanded her blade to _

_attack._

"_Mathilda, ," Miguel gave her advice as he watched from the _

_sidelines of the abbey._

"_Got it!" Mathilda smirked._

"_Attack! Alforg!" Mathilda's opponent's voice echoed in the abbey_

_The two beyblades crashed which sent both flying backwards but both beyblades _

_recovered quickly._

"_Poison Needle!" Mathilda cried._

"_You won't get me that easily," Matt smirked._

"_Alforg! Hawk's breath!" Matt's beyblade dodged all of Mathilda's attacks and _

_launched an attack of his own._

_A certain beyblade flew out of the dish and cracked into a million pieces._

_Mathilda watched with wide-eyes as her beyblade was destroyed and worst of all Pierce _

_Hedgehog was gone for good. It's bit chip was broken in to tiny pieces. _

"AHHHHH!!!!" Mathilda screamed. Then she realized it was just a nightmare...but

why...why couldn't she stop replaying it in her head.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Miguel.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream," came Miguel's deep voice.

"Fine, I just had a nightmare that's all,"

"Will you be okay?"

Mathilda left the question unanswered and looked down at her blanket.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep,"

Mathilda nodded her head and looked at the clock. It read 1:04. Then she put her head

back down on the pillow.

Miguel pulled up the chair from her desk and sat beside her bed.

Mahtilda turned the other way to face Miguel.

"Where do you think Pierce Hedgehog is now? Where do bit beasts go when they're

gone?" Mathilda asked.

"I don't know. Don't try to think anymore. Just sleep," Miguel brushed hair away from

her face.

Mathilda closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Mathilda woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. When she opened her eyes

she found Miguel's head resting nearby on his arms which were crossed on her bed. She smiled

and put her head beside his then fell asleep again.

Thirty minutes after Mathilda woke up and went back to sleep, Miguel woke up only to

find Mathilda's head right beside his. He smiled and patted her gently on the arm.

Mathilda's eyes flickered open.

"Oh, Good morning Miguel," Mathilda said in her high voice.

"You should sleep longer," Miguel said.

She shook her head and got out of bed.

* * *

Ding-dong.

It was almost lunch time now. Miguel dragged himself to the door and opened it. Zeena

stood at the door.

"Are you going to invite me in? Or do I have to stand here?" Zeena said sarcastically

taunting him for not having very good manners.

"Whatever. Make yourself at home," he walked inside the house as Zeena followed.

"Hi Matty!" Zeena announced her presence.

"Oh, hey Zee!" Mathilda called from upstairs..

"Here's the medicine Miguel," Zeena turned to Miguel and handed him a bottle.

"Thanks," he took it from her.

Just then Mathilda came down.

"I see you finally got the medicine," Mathilda laughed. Miguel still had a little bruise on

his cheek.

"All you have to do is apply it to the area where the bruise is," Zeena flopped herself

lazily on the couch.

"When I said make yourself at home I didn't mean that you could actually make yourself

at home," Miguel said.

"Whatever," Zeena said as she turned on the TV.

"Here I'll help you put the medicine on," Mathilda sat on the other couch.

Miguel handed her the medicine and sat beside her.

Mathilda took some of the medicine out of the bottle and masaged it onto Miguel's

cheek.

Zeena snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Miguel asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Nothing," Zeena lied.

* * *

_If I were Miguel, where would I be?_ Zeena asked herself.

Miguel had wandered off somewhere after lunch and she'd been trying to find him for 10

minutes now...then she spotted him on the bridge and ran over to him.

"Hey," Miguel said sensing her presence.

"Whats bothering you?" Zeena leaned against the bridge.

"Nothing..."

"You like Matty don't you?"

"Of course I like her...she's my friend!" Miguel answer stupidly.

"Not that way...I mean the other way," Zeena rolled her eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Well, you'd better think about it,"

"Yeah"

"Oh...I see...I'll be going now...Ozuma and Kai said they have something to show me,"

"Bye"

* * *

"Mathilda?" Miguel came home to their apartment. He had took Zeena's advice and

thought about it.

"Huh? Oh hey Miguel," she got up from where she was sitting.

Miguel walked over to her and have her a hug.

"Thanks for always being ther to support me," Miguel said.

"Your welcome...but you're the one who's always there for me...I've never been able to

do much for you," Mathilda blushed.

"You just always being right beside me is enough for me," he released her from the hug

and put his hands on her shoulders.

Mathilda blushed again.

Then Miguel did something that surprised Mathilda. He put his arms around her waist

and kissed her. She'd never been kissed before...except for by her parents when she was

young. She put her arms around her neck and returned the kiss.

* * *

Zeena smirked as she watched from the doorway but neither of them knew that Zeena

was there watching the whole time.

* * *

* * *

How'd you like that? Good, bad, okay? Review and leave a comment...you can even

critisize. Just tell me what you think! Just to let you all know...I have two other stories,

Legend of the Angel Bit Beast (Beyblade) and Secrets to be Revealed (Card Captor

Sakura). You are more than welcome to read those and please leave a review. I always

like to know what my readers think. If you have a question then leave your question and

email address in your review and I'll email you back! Thanks everyone! I hope you liked

that!

_Absolute-Darkness_


End file.
